Various governments exert regulatory control over companies within their jurisdictions. In particular, pharmaceutical companies and manufacturers, medical device makers, and clinical research organizations are all subject to compliance regulations. These compliance regulations ensure that the companies are producing items that are safe for patients. For example, software applications used in the production of specific medical items need to undergo validation to ensure that they function as intended. These software validations can take anywhere from days to weeks to months. As such, they can be a great burden on these companies. Further still, the many government agencies around the world do not specify how the validations are to be performed. As such, many software features that could get by with minimal testing are often unnecessarily tested to the fullest extent. This testing results in an obstacle to the roll-out of software applications that would otherwise benefit society as a whole by increasing efficiency in the production of medical devices, pharmaceuticals, and other related medical items.